Phineas and Zim
by InvaderMelissa
Summary: All the episodes of Phineas and Ferb, Invader Zim style! Chapter 6: Zim and Gir built a teleporter and accidentally switch Dib and Minimoose's bodies
1. Rollercoaster of doom

I'm going to be writing 2 stories at once. This has nothing to do with my other stories, so my OCs aren't in here. I'm going to try to do the episodes in order.

Oh, and before anyone asks, I'm not remaking the theme song because CookieLuvahhXD already did that.

--

Cast:

Phineas and Ferb- Zim and Gir

Isabella- Keef

Candace- Dib

Mom- Prof. Membrane

Stacy- Gaz

Jeremey- Gretchen

Perry- Mini Moose

Guy who tells Perry his missions- Agent Darkbotty

Dr. Doofenshmirtz- Tak

I think thats everyone. Sorry if people are the wrong gender.

--

**Episode 1: Roller Coaster of Doom!**

Setting: Zim's house.

Zim, Gir, and Mini Moose are sitting in their front lawn under the tree.

Zim: So, Gir, how are we going to take over the earth today?

Gir: With a taco beam!

Zim: No, Gir. No more tacos. Mini Moose, got any ideas?

Mini Moose: Meep.

Zim: Well, Mooses don't do much. The first thing the tallest ask me when I call them is what my latest plan was! I can't tell them nothing! Our lives should be a roller coaster! And a good roller coaster, not like the horribly disguisting one we rode at the state fair.

Flashback!

Zim and Gir are at the top of a roller coaster. The car goes down the track, but its only about 6 feet high.

Flashback end!

Zim: Thats it! I know how we're going to take over the world! We'll make a roller coaster that sends people into the sun! Its ingenius!

Setting: Dib's house

Membrane: Kids! I'm going to work!

Prof. Membrane opens the front door.

Dib: I'm going to go fight the evil alien menice.

Membrane: Dib, I think the world will be safe if your sane for one night.

Dib: But what if its an emergancy?

Membrane: Like what?

Dib: Like what if.... (Dib gasps) Zun makes a satellite goes out of orbit and crashs into the house?

Membrane: If that happens, you can fight aliens.

Dib: Yes!

Prof. Membrane leaves to his assistants lab. Dib grabs his alien hunting gear and leaves.

Setting: Zim's house

Dib goes to Zims house to see him working on blueprints.

Dib: Dad says I'm allowed to kill you conditionally.

Zim: Uh huh. Stupid human pig smell.

Dib: Wait a minute. What are you 2 doing?

Zim: Homework.

Dib: Its summer.

Zim: Thats right. You wait until the last minute then.

Dib: I'm watching you. And I'm allowed to kill you! Conditionally!

Dib goes to the McMeaties that suddenely opened across the street 2 seconds ago.

Setting: McMeaties

Dib sits at a window seat with his burger he ordered. He pulls out his phone and calls Gaz. During the call, you can see Zim and Gir through the window walking back and forth with things they need to build the roller coaster.

Dib: Gaz! Zim's up to something! I know it. Oh, can you go to the mall and see if Gretchens there? Wait! Don't hang up! My voice isn't that bad! What do you mean your playing your game slave? Gaz? Are you listing to me? No, I need you to go for me. I have to keep an eye on Zim. He never gets into trouble cause dad never catches him. (Zim and Gir have a lion in a cage. It roars). Will you keep it down I'm trying to use the phone! What are they doing right now? Why? What do you mean you can see it from our house? See what!?

Setting: Zim's front yard

Dib sees Zim and Gir building a roller coaster.

Dib: Zim! What is this!?

Zim: My latest evil plan!

Dib: I'm going to go tell dad and when he sees what your doing he'll know your an alien! Your going down! Down down down down! D-O-W-N down! (Dib walks away)

Zim stares at him like he doesn't care.

Zim: We're going to need a blow torch and- Gir! Stop eating the peanut butter!

Gir: But it tastes goooood.

Keef shows up.

Keef: Heyya Zim! Your my bestest friend ever!

Zim: Keef, go away! I thought I made it clear we weren't friends anymore when I feed you to rabid weasels!

Keef: Whatcha doing?

Zim: Building a roller coaster.

Keef: WOW! In your front yard?

Zim: Some of it.

Keef: Wow! Thats so super duper awesome! (Keef looks like hes so happy hes about to explode) HEY GIR!

Gir moos waves at Keef with his hand covered in peanut butter.

Keef: I'm going to the circus! You wanna come? Its gonna be so much fun with the two of us!

Zim: I'm kind of in the middle of something here.

Keef: Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then.

Keef leaves.

Zim: Hey. Wheres Mini Moose?

Mini Moose is at the side of the house. He puts on a brown hat and pushes a button that opens a secret door on the side of the house. He goes inside. The door closes and he goes down an elevator into a secret room with a big screen. On the screen it says incoming message. Mini Moose pushes a button and Agent Darkbooty shows up on the screen.

Darkbooty: Good morning agent M. (Mini Moose begins to take notes) The evil Dr. Tak is up to her old tricks. For reasons unknown she bought the worlds supply of tinfoil. (A/N I couldn't make out what was said in the last sentence in the original episode). I want you to figure out what shes up to and put up stop to her evil scemes while your secret under cover identity as Zim's mindless assitant remains in takt. Now get out there. We're all counting on you.

Minimoose floats over to a Mini Moose sized hover craft, flys through a sewer and exits through a hole at the top.

Setting: Zim's Yard

Zim: The way I see it is we add some bombs into the ride to soften up the pig smells before they burn in the sun. I'm gonna go get the bombs.

As Zim walks off Gir sits down on the track and begins to eat some more peanut butter.

Gir: You want some peanut butter piggy?

The pig besides Gir gives a blank look.

Gir: OKAY!

Gir puts the can of peanut butter ontop of the pig.

Setting: Membrane's Assistants Lab

Dib: Dad, you gotta go to Zims house right now!

Membrane: Dib a staillite crash into the forign boys house?

Dib: No! You gotta see what hes doing.

Membrane: (shakes his head) My poor insane son.

Dib: What do you mean?

Membrane: Remember when you told me he were training alien monkeys to fire lazers at people? I let you show me and there was a stunning lack of monkeys.

Dib: I still don't know how he covered it up so fast.

Membrane: So whats the emergancy this time?

Dib: He's destroying all the humans using a roller coaster!

Membrane: How do you destroy humans with a roller coaster?

Dib: I... dont know! But I'll figure out if you let me show you!

Membrane: Son, thats enough. Isn't the forign boy a little to young to be a roller coaster enginner?

Setting: A car factory

Engeinner: Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster enignner?

Zim turns around and quickly changes into his old man disguise from Walk of Doom.

Enginer: Never mind. Anyways, very impressive. The forms all seem to be in order although I've never seen it filled out in peanut butter before but if theres anything I can get you let me know.

(A/N I'm hungry for peanut butter)

Zim: Zim requires one of those FILTHY earth gadgets.

Zim points to a mechanical arm.

Setting: Roller Coaster

Zim, Gir and the mechanical arm are riding in the roller coaster car while the mechanical arm sets down the track peices.

Zim: Soon I will be ruler of this planet! The tallest will be so proud!

They pass by Tak evil inc.

Setting: Tak Evil Inc.

Singers: Tak Evil Incorparated!

Mini Moose swoops in through an open window.

Tak: Ah, minimoose. What an un expected suprise. And by unexpected I mean COMPLETLEY EXPECTED!

Tak laughs her evil laugh and pushes a button. Robot arms come out of the walls and grabs onto Mini Moose's arms and legs, holding him upside down.

Tak: I, Dr. Tak, Have covered the intire eastern sea border in tin foil. And when I put my magnet next to my magnifier it will pull the entire east into the western direction. Therefore reversing rotation of the earth! This will make time go backwards and I can go back to that day that Zim turned out the power and ruined my life!

As Tak goes on about her plan, Mini Moose bangs his head against the arms hand. He looks down and sees a screw. He looks up and sees electric wires.

Setting: Membrane's Assistants Lab

Dib: But dad! Zim is an alien! Hes from planet Irk and hes trying to take us over!

Dad: Uh huh. Thats nice son.

Gir walks in and puts a peanut butter covered poster up on the wall. Dib reads the poster.

Dib: Zim and Gir present the coolest most amazing coaster ever now open? DAD!

A kid walks over with a jam sandwhich.

Kid: Gee, this sandwhich would be better if I had some peanut butter. (He sees the poster on the wall.) Hey! Peanut butter!

He rips the poster off the wall and walks away. (A/N: See? I had a plan for the peanut butter all along.)

Dib: See see see see see? I told you I'm not insane. (Dib pulls his dad over to the wall and points at it smiling.)

Membrane: Your not insane because...

Dib: What? Where'd it go? (His lip quivers)

Membrane: Uh huh. I have to go work on my experiment. Mabye when its done you'll relieze its time to start focusing on REAL SCIENCE and be less insane.

Setting: A tent infront of Zim's house.

Alot of kids are lining up to enter the tent. Gir lets them in, puts up a red rope and goes inside. He stands infront of a microphone.

Gir: Check this out!

The song peanut butter jelly time plays and gir does the dance. He then leaves the stage and Zim slowly rises from the floor. Suddenley there is a bunch of flashy lights in the background and Zim takes the mic.

Zim: Ladies and pig smells! Boys and earth monkeys! Work babies of all ages! I present to you the most amazing, the most inginous, the most... uh... coolest coaster EVER! Made by me! Zim!

Gir pulls a rope and the tent rises, reviling a really long roller coast that seems to be headed for the sun.

Zim: Which one of you wants to ride the thing first?

Everybody raises their hand. Zim lets a few people into the ride car, including Keef.

Keef: OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO COOL! Are you riding to Zim? Huh? Sits besides me!

Zim: I can't, incase anything goes wrong. That way I can protect you.

Keef: Oh! Zim wants to protect me! Now I'm riding for sure!

Zim: Gir! Pull the lever!

Gir screams insanily and then pulls a lever. The cars start to move forward.

Zim: Go bye Keef. I hope you had a nice life!

Keef: My life is always nice when I'm with you Zim!

A little higher on the coaster, a few bombs go off totally missing the car but still causing everyone to scream.

Zim: Yes! Their screaming in pain!

The track goes down, causing the kids to scream more. Then it goes up again as fast as possible. They then pass by a punch of dancing gophers. The kids continue to scream while Zim is laughing. They pass by the Tak Evil Inc. building.

Setting: Tak Evil Incopirated.

Tak got side tracked and is now babbling on about something random. Minimoose hits the screw with his antler like a bat hitting a baseball, sending the screw flying. Tak ducks just in time.

Tak: Ha! You missed!

The screw bounces off the wall, bounces off the wire on the ceiling and hits Taks foot.

Tak: Ow! Stupid Moose!

Tak grabs her foot in pain and falls over hitting the button, releasing Mini Moose. Mini Moose floats over to Tak and throws himself at her. She falls over. Tak grabs a screw driver, while Mini Moose just has on in his antler. Tak tries to hit him with it, but he blocks it with his screw driver. He then drops the screw onto Taks foot. She screams in pain and throws a random machine at him. Mini Moose floats over the machine. Tak pulls a lever opening the roof of the building.

Tak: Now! Watch me put plan in action! Zim, you'll rou the day you ever messed with me! ROU IT!

The magnet turns on, sending the magnetic waves through the magnifier towards the eastern coast. All the tin foil is ripped off the buildings and heads towards Tak.

Tak: Well, that didn't work... Now we have a giant tin foil ball going 10,000 miles an hour headed towards us! Quickly! We have to stop it!

Tak tries to knock over the giant magnifier while mini moose just hits his head against the magnet.

Setting: Membrane's Assistants Lab

The proffeser is done with his experiment, he is just goint on about something random with his assistant. Dib is besides him and looks nervous. He can hear the kids on the ride screaming. He goes to the window and sees the kids headed towards the sun.

Dib: Dad! DAD!

Setting: Zim's Front Yard

The kids on the ride dispear. Zim begins to laugh eviliy. The car goes backwards and ends up back at the start of the track.

Zim: WHAT? What happened?

The kids are all covered head to toe in third degree burns except for Keef.

Setting: Tak Evil Inc.

Tak and Minimoose are still trying to stop the tin foil ball. A helicopter passes by. Perry shoots a grapple hook at it and ties the other end to the magnet. The helicopter pulls the magnet off and flys away with mini moose. The tinfoil ball hits the Tak Evil Inc. building sending Tak flying.

Tak: Curse you Mini Moose! Curse you!

The helicopter passes by the roller coaster. It sticks to the magnet, causing the helicopter to fly away with it.

Setting: Infront of Membrane's Assistant Lab

Dib: See Dad? See! SEE!

Prof. Membrane walks over to Dib.

Membrane: Son, when are you going to stop being insane?

Dib: What!? But it was here a minute ago! There was a coaster! And it- it-

Membrane: Son, I think its time to go home.

Dib: Why does this always happen to me?

Setting: Zim's Front Yard

Zim and Gir sit under the tree again.

Zim: How could my plan have not worked? What went wrong? Was it to good of a plan? (Mini Moose floats over without the hat on) Oh, there you are Mini Moose.

Keef walks over to Zim.

Keef: That was AMAZING Zim! What are you doing tommorow?

Zim: I dunno. Mabye something involving dookie.

Keef: You should teach Mini Moose some tricks.

Zim: Mini Moose alreadys knows enough tricks! And moose don't do much.

Gir: "Moos" is the Algonquin word for "twig eater"

Zim: Gir? Did you just say something not insane?

Gir: I like insane things! Like you!

Keef: OH BOY! Mabye I'll get to see Mini Moose eat sometwigs!

Zim: Gnomes!

The Gnomes begin to shoot at Keef, he falls over and they drag him away.

Keef: So I'll see you again tommorow?

Zim: Ya. Whatever.

--

The first episode doesn't have a song in it. That sucks.

That thing Gir said about the word Moos is true. I looked up fun moose facts on google.

Invader Zim (c) Jhonen Vasquez. Phineas and Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.


	2. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror

The title of this episode didn't really need to be changed, so I left it the way it was.

--

**Chapter 2: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror**

Setting: Zim's Front Lawn

Zim, Gir and Mini Moose are under the tree in their from yard listing to the radio.

Radio Guy: This is Snoop Dog coming to you on the hottest day of summer. Unless you live at the beach I say you take it easy and do nothing today. Just find yourseld a shady tree, a green dog and maybe a forest animal and blow the whole day off.

Zim: Come on Gir. If we let the filthy earth sun stop our conquest of the planet then the 'Snoop Dog' wins.

Dib walks over with Prof. Membrane.

Dib: I bet you their up to something!

Zim and Gir have a small sand box in their backyard. Gir has a hose and is filling it with water.

Membrane: And what might you be up to?

Gir: We're making a BEACH PARTY!

Zim: Yes... our own little beach in the backyard. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go bath in some paste.

Zim goes inside.

Membrane: Okay, you boys have fun.

He leaves.

Dib: Oh, Zims up to something! I know it!

Dib leaves.

Setting: Inside Zims house

Zim is in a tub full of paste.

Zim: I shall make myself king of the beach and then all the humans will BOW BEFORE ME! (Zim laughs evil and then chokes a little) Hey, wheres Minimoose?

Setting: Zim's Front Yard

MiniMoose takes the top off a giant mushroom and enters it leading to his lair. He goes infront of the big screen with his brown hat on.

Darkbooty: Good morning agent M. Lawn gnomes across the tri state area are disappering leaving thousands of yards unprotected from the evils of black magic. We suspect Tak. Get right on it.

MiniMoose meeps.

Meanwhile, Zim is talking to a landscape contracter. He hands the contracter the papers.

Contracter: Aren't you a little young to be a contracter?

Zim turns around and puts on his old man disguise.

Contracter: Oh, nevermind.

Keef shows up.

Keef: HI ZIM!

Zim: Go away, Keef.

Keef: Whatcha doin'?

Zim: Building a beach. Check it out.

Zim turns the knob that turns the hose on. Gir is standing ontop of a giant sprinkler which turns on.

Keef: Thats so COOL! Can I be a lifegaurd?

Zim: No.

Keef: Please? Pleeease? PLEASE!

Zim: Fine, fine. Now leave Zim alone so he can do his buisness.

Keef: Thank you so much! You really are my best friend!

Keef runs away happily.

Setting: McMeaties across the street

Dib is sitting at the same table as in the last chapter talking to Gaz on the phone. You can see Zim and Gir walking back and forth through the window with stuff you would see at a real beach.

Dib: Sometimes I wish I would get a little more credit, you know? I mean I try so hard to save the world from Zim and all anyone does is make fun of me! One day they'll be sorry I wasn't there to save! They'll be so sorry! Gaz? Are you listing to me? (He hears a crash and gasps) Sorry, Gaz. I gotta go!

Dib runs off.

Setting: Zims front yard

Zim, Gir and Keef are standing near the sandbox which has a few umbrellas in it. Dib shows up.

Zim: Filthy humans! Bow before the might of my beach! (A/N I made a typo there that said bra XD)

Dib: This is your beach? I expected more from an alien! This isn't even worth a call to dad. No wonder you haven't taken over the earth yet!

Gir pushes a button and the house lowers into the ground, reveiling a beach. Dib gets hit in the head with a beach ball. He turns around and sees the beach.

Zim: Check out my amazing beach!

Dib: Thats it. I'm calling dad.

Gaz shows up in a dark purple one piece bathing suit.

Gaz: A beach?

Dib: Ya, I know! Why would Zim make a beach?

Gaz: (shrugs) cool. Hey, I saw Gretchen over there with a surf board.

Dib: Gretchens here? I gotta go!

Dib drops his cell phone and runs off.

Meanwhile, Mini Moose is disguised as one of Zims lawn gnomes.

Singers: Mini Moose!

MiniMoose and the gnomes get sucked into the ground.

Setting: Tak's under ground lair

Tak has a giant machine that looks like a vaccume. The hose is attached to the ceiling. Gnomes are coming out of a hatch on the bottom through a conveyer belt.

Tak: Imagine how Zim will react when he reliezes his precious lawn gnomes are missing! (picks up minimoose disguised as a gnome) This is a funny looking one.

Mini Moose bangs his head against Tak and she falls over.

Tak: What kind of lawn gnome are you?

Mini Moose takes his disguise off.

Tak: A moose?

Mini Moose puts his brown hat on.

Tak: MiniMoose! You are mine now!

She takes out a button and pushes it. A door behind MiniMoose opens.

Tak: No, wait. Thats the garage door opener.

Tak takes out another button. It turns the Tv behind her on.

Tak: That was the TV remote. I really should label these. (she pulls out another button) AHA!

She pushes the button and a cage falls from the ceiling capturing MiniMoose. He can easily fit through the bars, but he doesn't move.

Tak: I will now destroy you! But first, turn your attention to the giant screen!

Tak pushes one of the buttons and the garage door closes.

Tak: Hm... maybe I need to turn the cable on first?

Setting: Zim's beach

Dib shows up in a bathing suit thats the same blue as his shirt. He looks mad.

Gir: Aww! Are you sad?

Dib: Stupid Zim gets to be so popular just because he has a beach.

Gir: I'll make you feel better.

Gir pulls out a crown made from construction paper and puts it on Dibs head.

Gir: Now you can be king of the beach!

Gretchen shows up in a pink bathing suit.

Gretchen: Hi Dib... (she blushes)

Dib: Oh, hi Gretchen. I was wondering if-

A bunch of random kids show up and crowd around Dib.

Kids: Its the king of the beach!

They pick him up and walk off like what happened to Zim in Attack of the Saucer Morons.

Kids: Yay for Dib!

Dib: Wait, you guys like me?

Kids: Of course your the king of the beach!

They cheer for Dib, who has a happy look on his face. Zim is looking in the other direction and doesn't even notice.

The Backyard Beach song plays

Zim: Bow down before me filthy people and I'll teach ya,

Bout Zim and Gir in their Beach of Doom,

Every mornin Zim is gonna say,

Gir, how are we going to take over the world today?

You see we have fun when humans are in pain,

Get in line... get in line cause the pain machines running,

Our beach of doom... beach of doom,

Change in the exploding hut,

Drink out of a flaming coconut,

3 games for a token,

but the pain is free,

We got humans dieing, world conquesting,

Terror and doom, we got that thing dieing but the rest you can't see,

At the beach of doom... at the beach of doom,

No humans are happy at the beach of doom,

The beach of doom... the beach of doom,

Don't fall into the breech at the beach of doom!

Music Ends

Dib is sitting ontop of a throne. He looks very happy and all the kids are cheering for him. Meanwhile, Gretchen is crying because Dib ditched her.

Random Kid: We'll do anything you say Dib!

Dib: What if I told you Zims an alien?

Random Kid: Then we'd believe you.

Dib: Well he is, and hes trying to take us over!

Random Kid: Lets turn him into the FBI!

Kids: Ya!

The kids storm off to find Zim.

Dib: _This must be what it feels like to be happy..._

One really pretty girl about Dib's age stayed behind.

Girl: Hey Dib. Can I help you with your paranormal studies?

Dib: O-okay. (he blushes)

Setting: Membrane Lab

Prof. Membrane is working on making super bagels.

Membrane: Something is wrong. Not a single call from Dib. Not even a text message. I'm going over to the forgin boys house to see what hes up to. Mabye he finally saw the light about studing REAL SCIENCE!

Setting: Tak's Underground Base

Tak: Okay. I think I finally found the right button.

She pushes the button and the TV turns on.

Tak: Ever since that day Zim's defeated me, I've tried to get into his base numerous times but his stupid lawn gnomes always drag me out. All through the cold night, I tried to get past them but nothing I did works. Thats why I hate all lawn gnomes and am going to destroy all the ones in the TRI STATE AREA! Behold, THE DESTRUCTINATOR!

Tak pulls a rope, opening a curtain reveiling a giant drill-like machine.

Tak: Now, MiniMoose, to activate my creation!

Tak pushes a button. It opens the door to MiniMoose's cage and he floats out.

Tak: NOOOOO!

MiniMoose throws himself at Taks head.

Setting: Beach of Doom

Zim is standing at the beach staring at the water looking proud.

Random Kid: There he is! The alien!

Zim: Wahhhh!?

The kids tie up Zim and throw him into a wheelberrow.

Zim: Gir! Whats going on?

Gir: The big headed boy told them your an alien!

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG!

Zim: What!? But since when do they believe him?

Gir: I made him king of the beach!

Zim: What!? Why?

Gir: He just looked so sad.

Zim looks over at Dib. Dib waves at him with a smile pasted on his face.

Zim: But I was suppose to be king of the beach! Me! ZIM! BOW BEFORE ZIM!

Zim struggles to get free.

Meanwhile, the DJ begins to play slow music. Dib jumps off his throne and he and the girl stare all lovey-dovey at each other. Suddenley Dib's cell phone rings.

Dib: Hold on just one second. (he answers it) Hello?

Membrane: Dib, is everything okay?

Dib: Oh, everything is just wonderful!

Membrane: And your forign friend? Whats he doing?

Dib: Oh, such wonderful things.

Membrane: I'm coming to check up on you.

Dib: What?

Membrane: I'm just around the corner. I'll be there in 2 minutes.

Dib: No! Wait, you can't!

The proffesser hangs up.

Dib: No! If he sees this he'll know that Zim's an alien and then he'll close the beach to run test on it! Stay right there!

Dib runs off leaving the girl confused. He goes behind the McMeaties across the street and sees his Dad.

Dib: No! You can't! You have to go back to work!

Setting: Tak's Underground Lair

MiniMoose throws himself at Tak again. She falls over accidently setting the vaccume to blow. Above the base, in the water, a valcano forms.

Keef: Oh my god! Zim made me a volcano!

All the lawn gnomes Tak stole get blown out of the valcano.

Random Kid: Run for your lives! Its raining lawn gnomes!

The kids run away. Gir unties Zim and they just stand there and watch.

Setting: Behind McMeaties

Membrane: Dib. Tell me whats going on.

Dib: (sighs) Zim and Gir built a beach in their yard like they said they were going to, but instead of it being a small little one in their sand box it was an enourmas one with a coast line and hula dancers and palm trees and dolphines and every kid in town showed up...

Setting: Tak's Underground Lair

MiniMoose throws himself at the switch setting it to suck. Everything in the beach gets sucked into Taks lair.

Setting: Behind McMeaties

Dib: And I was about to slow dance with this really cute girl I just meet and-

Membrane: Dib. Let me see what your friends up to

Dib: No!

Prof. Membrane begins to approach the house, Dib walking infront of him backwards trying to get him to stay.

Meanwhile, Zims house is rebuilding itself like in the first episode.

Prof. Membrane and Dib are infront of Zim's house. Zim and Dib are under the tree.

Membrane: Hi, boys.

Zim: Hi.

Membrane: Good to see your having fun.

He leaves. Dib turns around.

Dib: What? Where'd it go!? My paradise! It was all so beutiful!

Dib falls to his knees and cries some more. Zim's lawn gnomes fall from the sky and drag Dib away.

Zim: (laughs) Have a nice life Dib!

Dib: You stink Zim!

Mini Moose comes out of no where.

Zim: oh, there you are Mini Moose.

Dib gets up and notices the pretty girl from before.

Dib: So, you still like me?

Girl: Wheres the beach?

Dib: Its gone.

Girl: Nerd.

She kicks some sand at him and walks away.

Dib: NOOOOO!

Radio: Thank you all and heres a special shout out to my two new pals Zim and Gir for hosting a beach party that was hot!

Zim: One day we'll take over this planet. One day.

--

Oh, poor Dib. I love the beach of doom song. I sang it to make sure it works and I couldn't get it out of my head.

Disclaimers in pervious chapter.


	3. Doomed Starz

I have to get braces today. What a great way to start spring break.

I'm trying to update fast. I might just do the first season and thrn Phineas and Ferb get busted.

--

**Chapter 3: Doomed Starz**

Setting: Zim's House

Zim and Gir are watching TV.

Kid on TV: (singing horribly) I meet my love it a-

A giant boxing glove punches him off the stage.

Host: Man, did he stink of what?

Zim: All humans stink!

Host: But maybe you've got what it takes to be the next super amercian pop teen idol star!

Zim: Maybe!? Of course Zim has what it takes to be a star!

Dib brages into the house with some wierd lazer gun thing.

Host: Auditions are today at the city center mall at 2:00 sharp!

Dib: Auditions? For super american pop teen idol star?

Zim: Silly Dib human. You cannot sing.

Dib: Yes I can. I've had a knack for singing my whole life. I've always just be more focused on paranormal studies. Maybe now its time to show off my secret talent!

Zim: Yes, well Zim... get out of my house!

Zim kicks Dib outside and the lawn gnomes drag him away.

Dib: Ya, well I have to go tell Gaz about this!

Zim: Whatever. Wait... Gir I know how we're going to take over the earth today!

Gir: With pie monsters?

Zim: No. Humans always do what celebraties tell them to. I mean, look! Everyones bowing down to this 'Hannah Montanna'. We'll write a song about humans being my slave and mabye they'll listen to me!

(A/N Originally it was suppose to be a song with subliminal message but I couldn't get it to sound right.)

Setting: Dib's House

Dib is going through his CDs while Gaz is sitting on the bed looking mad.

Dib: What am I going to sing?

Gaz: I don't care. Can I go?

Dib: What am I going to wear!?

Gaz: I really don't care about this stupid show Dib.

Dib: Wait! First I have to try on a bunch of stuff.

Dib tries on some formal cloths.

Gaz: To much. (Dib tries on a bathing suit) To little. (Hippy outfit) You look even more insane. (punk outfit) your head already looked big enough. (goth) you look like me. (his dads outfit) is that dads?

Dib tries on a few other outfits and finally he tries on his normal cloths.

Gaz: Its good. Whatever. Watching you change is making me sick. Can I go now?

Dib: Dad said you have to come with me.

Gaz: Fine. At least let me get my gameslave.

Setting: Zim's House

Zim is working on writing a song while Gir is doing the music.

Zim: Lets see... obey Zim... kill Dib... be my slaves? Gir, how are you doing?

Gir pushes a button on his computer. It makes a meow noise.

Zim: Perfect... hey, wheres MiniMoose?

Setting: Zim's Kitchen

MiniMoose flushes himself down Zim's toilet, which for some reason now leads to MiniMoose's base. He puts his hat on.

Agent Darkbooty: Ah, there you are agent M. We've just go word that Dr. Tak is buying construction toys at an alarming rate. I need you to find out what shes up to and put a stop to it.

MiniMoose meeps and goes over to a Mini Scooter. He sits on it and it rises into the middle of the street. He drives away.

Setting: City Center Mall

Dib and Gaz are walking through the mall.

Dib: Come on, Gaz. We have to hurry.

Gaz: Ya, ya. I'm hurrying.

Dib notices a big line.

Dib: I-I've never sang infront of so many people!

Gaz: Uh, Dib.

She points to a big crowd of poeple that takes up like half the mall.

Dib: I can't do this!

Gaz: Does that mean I can go home?

Dib: No! Wait! I have to! Zim thinks I can't do it! I'll show him.

Gaz: Your just doing this to prove a point to Zim?

Gretchen walks over to Dib.

Gretchen: Hi Dib.

Dib: Oh, hi Gretchen. I'm going to be auditioning on super american pop ten idol star. Are you auditioning to?

Gretchen: No. I'm here to see this hot new band, ZGT. There song is so good... I feel like bowing down to them.

Dib: Uh huh... ya, well I have to go. (He and Gaz walk away) I have to make a good impression on Gretchen!

Dib walks over to the line. A sign says hes the 100th contestant.

Host: Congratulations...

Dib: My names Dib.

Host: You'r the hundredth contestant!

He drags Dib over onto the stage. He stands behind a microphone.

Host: This young man gets the hounor of singing with the hot new band, ZGT!

The crowd is cheering, holding up banners and things with ZGT written on then.

Host: And now, the band you've been waiting for. Zim and the Gir tones!

Dib: Zim!?

Zim: Dib? You're the 100th contestant? Oh, this is just great. Anyways (he hands Dib a paper) We'll cue you when its your turn. Okay! Are you guys ready? I'm Zim, this is Gir and these are the tones!

Zim points besides Gir, where Keef and the other rejects that sit with him are standing.

Gitchi Gitchi Goo Starts to play

Zim: (singing) I'm going to rule you all

Tones: Thats what Zim said

Zim: You will all be my slaves!

Tones: And my heart starts pumping

Zim: Bow down before Zim

Zim and Tones: And never stop,

Gitchi Gitchi Goo means I'm going to conqour you,

Zim: I'm going to rule you all

Tones: Thats what Zim said

Zim: You will all be my slaves!

Tones: And my heart starts pumping

Zim: Bow down before Zim

Zim and Tones: And never stop,

Gitchi Gitchi Goo mean's I'm going to conqour you

Zim: I'm going to rule you all. (queing Dib) Dib!

Music Stops

Through the whole thing, Dib is looking confused.

Dib: ... wait a minute! The lyrics! What are you up to!?

Zim: I'm queing you.

Dib: How did you get a hit single with lyrics like that!?

Zim: Because I am the amazing Zim!

Dib: Thats it! I'm telling my Dad!

Zim shrugs

Zim and Tones: (singing) Gitchi Gitchi Goo means I'm going to conqour you!

Dib runs away into a science store.

Dib: Dad! Dad! You'll never guess what Zims up to!

Membrane: Let me guess, hes trying to take over the world?

Dib: Come on! Come on!

He pushes his dad out of the store over to the stage.

Dib: See?

He points out a silouette of Zim and Gir.

Host: And now presenting Marti the rabbit boy and his musical blender!

Membrane: Dib, are your glasses on right?

Setting: Backstage

Zim is backstage talking to a record dealer.

Dealer: Hi, my names Bin Backster from hugo-o-records. Why don't you come by my office in an hour and we'll talk about your future.

Zim: Talk about my future? Is he helping me take over the earth?

Gir: YAY!

Setting: MiniMoose on his Mini Scooter

Singer: MiniMoose!

We see Tak Evil Inc.

Singer: Tak Evil Incorpirated.

Someone rings on the door bell. Tak answers it and sees MiniMoose wearing a pair of those glasses with the big nose on it.

Tak: Oh, you must be my new assistant. Let me show you around. I know its a bit of a mess but I was just putting the finishing touches on my lastest plan! You see, in a few minutes I unleash a rain of terror unpon the intire world! Or at least on Zim. (MiniMoose takes the glasses off) MiniMoose!

Setting: Outside the Mall

Dib walks outside the mall in anger. He takes off the new pair of glasses his dad bought him and put on his old ones.

Dib: Why doesn't Dad understand my glasses are fine?

He notices a tour bus. There is a picture of Zim and Gir on it and it says 'ZGT rulers of the world' The bus drives away.

Dib: No! Wait!

The bus doesn't stop. Dib turns around to go back into the mall but he notices a building with 'ZGT' and Zim and Gir on it.

Dib: Daaaad!

Setting: Tak Evil Inc.

Singer: Tak evil incorpirated!

Tak: Your to late MiniMoose!

She pulls a switch and the building turns into a giant robot like thing and begins to rampage through the city.

Setting: The science store

Prof. Membrane is looking at a science kit.

Membrane: Maybe this will help my son study REAL SCIENCE!

Dib runs in.

Dib: Dad! You have to come see this!

He grabs Prof. Membrane's arm and pulls him out of the store. The alarm goes off.

Membrane: Son! I have to pay for this!

Setting: Outside the mall

Zim, Gir and Keef are riding past the ZGT building on a bus.

Keef: Oh Boy! Your face is on a building! That is so COOL!

Zim: I think they said they needed to destroy part of the building.

Gir: Destorying is good...

A construction worker pushes down on the trigger for some TNT and the whole building falls. Dib drags Prof. Membrane outside.

Dib: See? (Membrane doesn't respond so Dib turns arond) What!? Where'd it go!?

Membrane: Where are those new glasses I got you?

A mall securtiy worker walks over to him.

Security: You have to come pay for that.

Membrane: Of course.

Security: Hey, aren't you proffeser membrane?

Membrane: Yes, yes I am.

There is an aquard pause.

Security: You still have to pay for that.

Membrane: I know.

Setting: Huge-o-records

Zim, Gir and Keef are talking to the record dealer from before. You can see Tak's building destroy the city through the window.

Dealer: I have to say, I just love your hit single! By the way, aren't you a little young to be pop stars?

Zim: No.

Dealer: Okay! We're prepared to offer you this contract if you give the audience what they want.

Zim: Eh?

Dealer: Your songs great and all, but poeple are into love song, not songs about conqour the world.

Zim: Zim is not writing a song about humans falling in love! Who do you think I am!? (He rips up the contract) I am Zim! And Zim wants to see earth smeelies in pain, not happily in love! Good day to you sir!

Zim, Gir and Keef leave through an elevator.

You can see the Tak's ramapaging building approching the Huge-o-records building in the background.

Dealer: Oh, who needs them. We still have this tape right here. We can make DVDs, podcasts, live CDs, we can digitally recreate their image to make a sitcom! The Zim and Gir show! We can make hours of entertainment from this one tape!

Worker: Ah! The giant robots coming right at us!

The record dealer turns around and sees Tak's building. The building sneezes sending Tak and MiniMoose flying out of it through the huge-o-records building, stealing the tape, and out the other side. Tak and MiniMoose are now falling. MiniMoose remembers he float so he does, dropping the tape which hits the ground smashing into peices. Tak lands on a matress.

Tak: I'm okay? Ha! Take that Zim!

The matress folds, it was on top of a delivery truck which said 'The amazing folding matress company' The rampagin building steps on her.

Tak: Curse you MiniMoose!

MiniMoose floats over to the enterance to the record building. Zim and them walk out.

Zim: Oh, there you are MiniMoose. (He meeps) Come on, we still have one thing to do!

Zim, Gir and Keef get on a bus.

Setting: The mall

Host: And the winner of super american pop teen idol is... Marti the rabbit and his musical blender! Hes going to hollywood!

Dib is sitting on a bench looking sad. Gretchen walks over.

Gretchen: Hey Dib. Whats wrong.

Dib: I'm better then that guy! I should have taken blender lessons!

Gretchen: Why'd you run off?

Dib: Zim always ruins everything with his evil schemes!

Gretchen: Well, if you like to sing then you shouldn't let Zim get in the way of that. I gotta go.

She walks off. ZGT is up on stage.

Zim: Dib! You didn't finish your song! I want proof you can sing!

Dib goes up on stage and grabs the mic.

Gitchi Gitchi Goo starts playing

Zim: I'm going to rule you all

Dib: Not if I can help it

Zim: You will all be my slaves

Dib: I'll be there to stop you

Zim: Bow down before Zim

Dib: I'm never going to

Both: Gitchi Gitchi Goo means its up to me

Zim: I'm going to rule you all

Dib: Not if I can help it

Zim: You will all be my slaves

Dib: I'll be there to stop you

Zim: Bow down before Zim

Dib: I'm never going to,

Both: Gitchi Gitchi Goo means its up to me

Gitchi Gitchi Goo means its up to me

Gitchi Gitch Goo means its up to me

Baby, baby, baby

Gir: Baby, baby, baby, baby

Zim and Dib: Gitchi Gitchi Goo means its up to me

Music Ends

The crowd cheers

Zim: You can sing! Just more of a reason to destroy you! (To crowd) We're retireing because Dib ruined the song be singing the wrong lyrics!

They walk off, leaving Dib on stage alone. All the lights go out, leaving it pitch black.

Announcer: The mall is now closed and will re open tommorow at 9 am. Thank you for shopping with us.

--

The rampagin building reminded me of invasion of the idiot dog brain. Also, I love the gitchi gitchi goo song. Its my favourite phineas and ferb song.

Can someone tell me the name of the big foot episode?


	4. Run Away Runway

Sorry it took me a week to update. I went back to school after spring break last week and had like a gazillion tests.

I know I said I was doing the episodes in order, but I really wanted to do this one.

--

**Chapter 4: Run Away Runway**

Setting: Zims house

Zim walks into the living room and sees Gir watching TV.

Zim: Gir, what are you watching?

Gir: People wearing goofy cloths!

Zim: A fashion show... and why are you watching this?

Gir: I broke the remote.

Zim carefully analyzes the outfits.

Zim: Gir, I know how were gonna take over the world today!

(A/N sorry, I don't know how to spell the French guys name)

Fashion Designer (On TV): As part of the world tour, I will be in the City Centre Mall today.

Zim and Gir go to work on their plan. Minimoose puts on his hat and enters Zim's toilet, which takes him to his lab.

Dark booty: Dr. Tak has been up to no good again. This time she's buying coping machines and ink cartridges by the thousands. We need you to find out what's going on right away.

MiniMoose meeps and gets into his mini hover craft.

Setting: Zim's Front Lawn

Gir is in front of a canvas and Zim is pacing behind him. Gir is holding a few pencils, sucking on one and sort of just stabbing the canvas with another.

Zim: Okay Gir. We have to tackle this fashion design thing. We have to do something amazing! It has to be cool, comfortable, and undetectable by radar. Something the humans will never expect to really lead to their doom! Ah, I think you're onto something Gir.

Keef: Hey Zim! Whatcha doin?

Zim: It's none of your business Keef, but if you really must know I'm working on a clothing line. Look at what we've got so far.

Gir hands Keef a piece a paper.

Keef: Oh my god! I'll be sure to buy lots of your clothes! Do you want me to help?

Zim: Fine, fine. Now, time for a montage!

Music starts

Singer: Earth is doomed

Earth is doomed, all the time

Earth is doomed, all the time

Background singers: Ba da da da

Singer: Earth is doomed

Never Irk

Sometimes Mars

Earth is forever doomed

BS: Ba da da da da

Music Ends

Setting: Tak Evil Dirigible

Singers: Tak Evil Dirigible!

MiniMoose jumps into the dirigible.

Tak: MiniMoose! Let me show you something, Mr. I break through walls whenever I want!

Tak takes out a button and pushes it. A robot arm comes through a hole in the floor and raps MiniMoose up in tape.

Tak: Let me show you my evil plan. It's the copy and paste-inator!

Tak points to a tanning booth attached to a giant copy machine.

Tak: There is nothing I hate more then waiting in line. Well, besides Zim of course. All the time I've wasted waiting when I really could be destroying Zim. I will make copies of myself and they will do the waiting for me.

Tak goes into the tanning booth.

Setting: City Centre Mall

Dib and Gaz are on the second floor looking down at the runway.

Dib: Supermodels are lucky, they get so much attention for doing nothing! And look at me, I'm trying to save all of them and they don't care!

Gaz: Stop complaining.

Dib begins to daydream. He sees himself in front of a big audience.

Dib: Being a famous paranormal investigator is hard work. Looking for ghosts and Bigfoot, and all the people clapping for my discoveries and all the paper cuts from counting all my money! That's why I start every morning off with Dib-O's. Their part of a nutritious breakfast.

Dibs daydream is interrupted.

Gaz: Dib-Os?

Dib: I really shouldn't fantasize on an empty stomach.

Gaz gets distracted by something behind her.

Dib: Hmm? What's wrong?

Dib turns around and sees a few people wearing outfits like Zim and Gir's dog suit. They are also wearing paks.

Dib: What!? Why are they dressed like Zim and Gir?

Zim: It's my new clothing line.

Dib: Why would you make a clothing line?

Zim: The paks are set to explode at exactly 5 pm. They're going to be modeling them in the fashion show so everyone in the mall is going to be wearing them!

Zim laughs evilly and Dib looks at the time. Its 3:30.

Dib: I have to go warn the models!

Dib runs off and Zim continues to laugh. Gaz just shrugs and takes out her game slave.

Setting: Fashion show backstage

Fashion Designer: After years of hard work, I have finally created the ultimate boys baseball cap! But, alas, I cannot find a model with a head large enough to compliment my design!

The models caps are all covering their eyes.

Model: Sorry, but only someone with a freakishly large head could wear these hats.

Designer: Yes, everyone is sorry. Where will I find that humongous head?

Dib runs behind backstage.

Dib: Zims cloths! You can't model them! The paks are going to-

Designer: Your head... its perfection!

Dib: Huh?

Designer: You are my hippotame de tete!

(A/N sorry if that's not correct, I don't speak French. You can probably guess what it means)

Dib: What?

Designer: Lets get you to makeup.

Setting: Tak Evil Dirigible

Tak is inside the tanning booth. There is a flash of light. She comes out.

Tak: I think I just tanned my eyeballs. Now! With the push of a button I will make history!

She laughs evilly and pushes a button on the copier. A copy of her comes out, but the colours are to light.

Tak: Needs a little more toner.

She pushes it again. A scrunched up version of herself comes out.

Tak: Ugh, paper jam.

She throws them into a giant garbage can.

Setting: Runway, backstage

Designer: Lets see. Wow! Absolutely beautiful!

Dib is wearing a baseball cap backwards with the point part of his hair coming out the opening in the front.

Dib: You have to listen to me!

Designer: There's no time for that! Now wait right here while I-

Deliveryman: Package for a fashion designer.

Designer: That's me.

The deliveryman hands the designer a poster. He opens it and there's a picture of two models in Zim and Gir's clothes.

Designer: These clothes, their cool, comfy and undetectable by radar! And the paks are fabulous!

Dib: No their not! Zim set them to-

Designer: Zim? Are these the designs he wanted us to use in the show?

Zim and Gir show up rolling in two manikins wearing the cloths.

Zim: Yes, they are. Its part of my normal human clothes collection. Just make sure everyone wears the packs, they're the most important part of the designs!

Dib: No their not! They're the most horrible part!

Designer: Dib, you will put this on (he holds up a red irken uniform) and wear it with the baseball cap.

Dib: No way!

He walks off onto the runway. People are cheering and taking pictures.

Dib: I'm telling Dad what your up to!

He trips and falls off stage.

Designer: Okay, boys. Time to get changed and show the world what you're made of.

The designer stands at the far end of the runway.

Designer: Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present you the most normal earth clothing collection ever!

Models stand on stage and model Zim and Gir's cloths while the earth is forever doomed song plays.

Designer: Everyone, clap your hands for the designers and my latest discovery, Zim and Gir!

Setting: Somewhere in the mall

Zim, Gir, and the designer are standing in the middle of the mall. EVERYONE is wearing their new clothing line.

Zim: Yes! YES! It's only a matter of time before they're all destroyed!

Designer: What?

Gir: Destroying is fun!

Designer: Everyone who is anyone is wearing the most normal earthling collection.

Setting: Somewhere else in the mall

Dib is walking around. He looks at the time.

Dib: 4:30! I have to act fast. (He notices everyone is wearing the clothes). Hey where'd you get those?

Random person: Everyone who's anyone is wearing these. Gezz, where have you been?

She pulls out a magazine. Dib reads the cover.

Dib: Zim and Gir? Kings of coture!? That was fast.

Dib turns around and sees Gaz wearing an irken uniform.

Dib: Gaz!? I can't believe your wearing that! Wait, are you wearing the pak?

Gaz: I'm not an idiot Dib. I heard Zim talk about his latest plan.

Dib: Good! I have to put a stop to this!

Setting: Tak Evil Dirigible

Tak: You see Minimoose, a whole army of Taks! (There are a lot of Tak copies in the dirigible)

Tak: You! Get me some super weapons!

Clone 1: Sure thing.

Tak: You! Fetch me some BBQ sauce!

Clone 2: Sure thing.

Tak: You! Go wait in line for a roller coaster! Go! All of you! Wait in lines so that I have more time to destroy Zim!

They all skydive out of the dirigible with parachutes and end up inside the mall.

Setting: City Centre Mall

Dib looks at the time.

Dib: 4:48! I have to find Dad!

He runs into a random store. All the Taks enter the mall and start waiting in random lines.

Random person: Do you see what everyone's wearing?

Random person 2: A purple version of my clothes.

Random person: I feel so 2 minutes ago.

Random person 2: Hey! Lets get back in style!

A whole bunch of people run into a purple irken uniform store. They come out in the same clothes as Tak and throw their old clothes into garbage cans.

Zim looks at the time.

Zim: 4:49! Yes! Only one minute until all the humans in this mall are destroyed! (He looks around) What!? Why is everyone dressed like Tak!?

The clock hits 5 pm and all the garbage cans in the mall explode. Dib, who is in a random store, doesn't even bother to turn around.

Dib: NOOOOOOOOO! I'M TO LATE! (he hears people talking and turns around) What? Everyone's dressed like Tak!

Setting: Tak Evil Dirigible

Tak: Now, Minimoose. Why'd don't you go out and fetch me something to? Something like... your doom!

Paper jam Tak: Don't hurt the little bunny rabbit.

Tak: How'd you get out of the garbage can? I'll be right back, I have some deleting to do.

Tak goes up to the copier and pushes a button. The paper jam Tak disappears.

Tak: No! I pushed the delete all button by mistake! Look what you made me do! Your gonna pay!

All the Tak copies inside the mall disappear. Tak goes up to Minimoose and gets her hands tangled in the tape. Minimoose jumps out the dirigible.

Tak: Why would you just jump out like that!? Oh, wait...

Tak gets pulled out of the dirigible. A plane passes by and the paper raps Tak around one of the wings.

Tak: Curse you Minimoose!

Minimoose unwraps himself and pulls out his parachute.

Setting: City Centre Mall

Dib walks up to an irritated looking Zim.

Dib: (laughs) you plan failed Zim!

Zim: Curse you Dib! Why'd you have to go and make your own clothing line!? And why'd you use Taks clothes?

Dib: I didn't make my own clothing line!

Zim: You didn't?

Dib: Do you really think I would make everyone dress up like Tak?

Designer: Face it, Zim. Your designs are so 3 minutes ago.

Zim: Oh well, whatever. We'll just make up a new evil plan. Hey, what's with the outfit?

Designer: (in Taks clothes) Are you kidding!? No ones claming this look yet! I have to get in front of this thing and take credit for it all!

Keef: I still like your style Zim!

Zim: No one cares what you think, Keef.

Membrane: Well, its Dib's foreign friend. Why don't we all get some lunch? I think theres a pizza place over there.

Minimoose floats in.

Zim: Oh, there you are Minimoose.

Prof. Membrane, Zim, Gir and Keef leave to get pizza.

Dib: Haha! I won! The earth was saved! Plus, the French dude said I'm his hippotame de tete!

Zim: You do know that's French for hippo head?

--

Dib won... I guess. It was thanks to Tak so I guess you can says it's a victory for both of them since Tak wants to take Zims mission.

Next I'm doing Mom its your birthday.


	5. Dads Birthday

_Chapter 5: Dads Birthday_

_**Setting: Gaz's Room**_

_**Gaz is in her room sleeping when she hears singing. She wakes up.**_

_**Gaz: Dib singing early in the morning? He's gonna pay for waking me up!**_

_**Setting: Dib's Room**_

_**Dib is in his room with his guitar.**_

_**Dib: (singing) Dad, its your birthday. Thanks for all the care and love you give... (Talking) when you're not working... which is hardly ever...**_

_**Gaz is standing outside of his room.**_

_**Gaz: Its dad's birthday? (She shrugs) whatever. Hey, what are you doing here?**_

_**Gaz turns around and sees Zim, Gir and Minimoose with a giant battle bot.**_

_**Zim: We're trying to destroy Dib.**_

_**Gaz just shrugs and walks away.**_

_**Zim: It's the Dib-humans fathers' birthday. You know, when working on our evil plans he always distracts Dib by not believing him. We should do something nice for him as a thank you.**_

_**Gir: Are we going to make him pirate monkeys?**_

_**Zim: No Gir. Remember the last time we tried that?**_

_**Gir: No.**_

_**Zim: Well neither do I. I have an idea!**_

_**Setting: Membrane's Lab**_

_**Dib is going over to his Dads lab holding a tray with eggs and bacon on it. He enters his dad's lab.**_

_**Dib: Dad, can I be first to say-**_

_**Zim slams the door into Dib.**_

_**Zim: Happy birthday! Here you are, (he hands Membrane a few magazines) Scientists daily, scientists weekly, and scientists bi-weekly and some disgusting, normal human coffee.**_

_**Membrane: Well, how nice of you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a cure to find.**_

_**Zim and Gir leave. Dib closes the door.**_

_**Dib: What are those two up to?**_

_**Setting: Dibs Kitchen**_

_**Zim and Gir are working on making breakfast for the professor. Dib walks in.**_

_**Dib: What are you doing? Why would you be nice to my dad?**_

_**Zim: It's just our way of saying thank you.**_

_**Dib: Thank you for what?**_

_**Zim: Thanking him for not believing you.**_

_**Dib: Ya... well... I'm making something for him to.**_

_**Zim: Okay. Making what?**_

_**Dib: It's a secret.**_

_**Dib leaves.**_

_**Zim: Hey, where's Minimoose?**_

_**Minimoose enters a trap door inside one of the houses walls, which takes him down, into his base.**_

_**Dark booty: Good morning Agent M. 17 minutes ago our satellite located Tak. Hiding out on a mountaintop. She has purchased some suspicious items from the Internet. A giant metal sphere and 2 animatronics wax robots.**_

_**Minimoose gets a mini jet pack and flies off.**_

_**Setting: Dibs Room**_

_**Dib is making a card for his dad.**_

_**Dib: Zim may have won breakfast, but wait till he sees this card! Love, the boy that loves you most, Dib.**_

_**Setting: Dib's Living Room**_

_**Zim: Okay, you can look now.**_

_**Membrane takes off the bandana covering his eyes and sees a buffet table, oatmeal bar and some random kids from Skool.**_

_**Kids: Surprise!**_

_**Membrane: Wow! You did this for me?**_

_**Dib walks in with the card.**_

_**Dib: Dad, this may not be a fantastic breakfast but-**_

_**Zim: Ladies and pig smellies, the professor's birthday card!**_

_**Zim takes out a giant card and the inside is like one of those pop up books.**_

_**Membrane: I can't believe you two made this yourselves! What do they teach you in those foreign schools?**_

_**Dibs eye twitches and he eats the card.**_

_**Membrane: Son, don't eat paper.**_

_**Setting: Tak Evil Castle**_

_**Singers: Tak evil castle!**_

_**Minimoose climbs in through the window.**_

_**Tak: Minimoose! Lucky for me, I just installed a new security system!**_

_**She pushes a button and a door opens. Robot Lincoln and Washington come out and grab onto Minimoose's arms and legs.**_

_**Tak: Haha! I love it when you fail! Now, as you know I've been trying to destroy Zim for quite some time now. But then I realized that the world is filled with many things that remind me of him. Like those trucks that say Zim on them (A/N I've seen delivery trucks that say Zim on them and have 5 stars. Just wanted to let you know that Zim delivery trucks really exist). Signs that are the colour red, that's Zims favourite colour. Monkeys! They remind me of the things Zim wants to destroy. Oh, yes and instruments that start with the letter Z. I have built something that will make all those awful things disappear! Behold, shrinkshperia! I didn't want to use -nator this time. I feel its over used. Now, let me show you how it works.**_

_**Tak goes over to a computer screen.**_

_**Tak: I just type in the name of the thing I want to destroy. (She types monkey) Then shrinkspheria homes in on its molecular structure and its shrinks into tinny tiny specks so small I never have to see it again! Now, good by Minimoose!**_

_**Tak leaves.**_

_**Setting: Dibs Kitchen**_

_**Zim: I'm glad you liked your breakfast. Sorry Gir ate all the waffles.**_

_**Gir: (covered in syrup) They tasted gooooood.**_

_**Zim: Yes... yes, they did. Now, wait till you see your present! Stay right there!**_

_**Zim and Gir leave to get the present.**_

_**Membrane: I hope they don't go overboard with the present. All I really want is that explosion-proof lab coat in the lab coat shop.**_

_**Dib: That's all you want...**_

_**Dib goes into the garage, hopes on his bike and leaves to get the lab coat.**_

_**Setting: Tak Evil Castle**_

_**Tak: Say good buy to stop signs, forever!**_

_**Tak turns on the shrinkspheria and all the stop signs in the tri-state area disappear. As Tak laughs, Minimoose notices a chandelier above them with candles as light bulbs. He reaches into his hat and pulls out a dart. He holds it in his mouth and shots at a rope. The rope snaps and the chandelier falls. The heat from the candles cause the robots wax skin to melt. Minimoose is free and floats off.**_

_**Setting: Lab Coat Shop**_

_**Dib leaves the lab coat shop on his bike, holding the lab coat. He rides off. Suddenly, a stop sign shrinks and the truck passing by doesn't bother to stop to let Dib pass. Dib jumps off his bike into a bush, dropping the lab coat to avoid getting hit. His bike and the dress are both destroyed.**_

_**Dib: The coat was explosion proof yet a truck managed to destroy it?**_

_**Setting: Dib's Backyard**_

_**Dib goes into his backyard and sees a catwalk. Keef is at the end of it wearing a lab coat.**_

_**Zim: And here's a new lab coat! Happy Birthday!**_

_**Membrane: You bought me the one that was both explosion proof AND getting run over by a truck proof!?**_

_**Dib: Why didn't I buy that one!?**_

_**Dib goes back into his house angry.**_

_**Setting: Tak Evil Castle**_

_**Tak: Now! Say good by to monkeys forever!**_

_**Tak pushes the button but it doesn't work.**_

_**Tak: What? What's going on!**_

_**Tak notices Minimoose playing with the antenna. He throws himself at Tak. She falls over and accidentally pushes a button.**_

_**Tak: What? Oh well, good by musical instruments that start with Z.**_

_**Setting: Dib's room**_

_**Dib goes into his bedroom.**_

_**Dib: Hold on! I can still write Dad that song! I'm good at singing and Zim isn't! Take that, space boy! I know, I'll play the song on my zhonghu!**_

_**(a/n these are actual instruments. I googled instruments that start with z)**_

_**The zhonghu shrinks to the size of a molecule.**_

_**Dib: Oh well! It's a good thing I play the zither. (It shrinks) It's a good thing I play the zil. (It shrinks) It's a good thing I play the zampona. (It shrinks)**_

_**A few minutes later...**_

_**Dib: (annoyed) It's a good thing I play the zurna! (It shrinks) The zufulo? (It shrinks) Oh, what's the point!**_

_**Setting: Dib's Backyard**_

_**Dib goes into his backyard. Prof. Membrane, Zim, Gir, Keef and some random kids from the neighbour hood are sitting on blankets and there's a giant TV screen.**_

_**Membrane: Son, come see what the little foreign boys done for me! He's made me a video!**_

_**Zim pushes a button on a remote and the TV turns on.**_

_**Zim: (on TV) Happy birthday, Dib-stinks father! From birth, to young scientist, from the 80s to the 90s, the professor scientific genius makes the world a better place. But who is this person the bigheaded human calls dad?**_

_**Setting: Tak Evil Castle**_

_**Minimoose throws himself at Tak and she hits the antenna. Minimoose flips the switch on it into the off position. Suddenly the two robots show up without their wax skin.**_

_**Tak: Ha! You may me able to melt the skin, but you can't melt what's inside!**_

_**The robots fall into the shrinkspheria and it explodes, sending Minimoose and Tak flying. Minimoose releases his parachute while Tak just falls.**_

_**Tak: Curse you Minimoose! Curse you!**_

_**Setting: Dib's Backyard**_

_**Membrane: Isn't this wonderful?**_

_**Dib: (sarcastic) ya, its great.**_

_**Zim: (on TV) but a true testament to how great you really are is that your son would take the time to write this song.**_

_**Music Starts**_

_**Dib: Dad it's your birthday**_

_**Thanks for all the care and love your floating head gives**_

_**Not to mention the instructions on how to cook meals**_

_**Sometimes I get kind of nervous**_

_**And forget to tell you how I feel**_

_**I'm a little high struck**_

_**But that's just because I'm young**_

_**Dad I adore ya**_

_**And I'll do anything for ya**_

_**Although the aliens make me frantic**_

_**With every evil scheme and antic**_

_**And when I'm bouncing off the walls**_

_**You're the one who stays calm**_

_**Because you love me even though I'm insane**_

_**I'll always love you dad.**_

_**Music Ends**_

_**The random neighbourhood people start cheering.**_

_**Prof Membrane goes up on stage and hugs Dib.**_

_**Dib: Wait... your hugging me?**_

_**Membrane: What a wonderful song!**_

_**Dib: Wow! I'm actually getting hugged!**_

_**The professor's assistant walks into the yard.**_

_**Assistant: Hey there! Happy birthday!**_

_**Prof. Membrane lets go of Dib and goes over to his assistant.**_

_**Membrane: You missed it! My son wrote me this amazing song!**_

_**Dib: Wow Zim! I can't believe you did that!**_

_**Zim: Ya, well it wasn't for you. It was for your dad and we're never doing it again. Ever.**_

_**Minimoose shows up.**_

_**Zim: Oh, there you are Minimoose!**_

_**--**_

_**This made me want to cry happy tears. It doesn't seem like Prof. Membrane has ever given Dib a hug. Ever. That's why I like this chapter.**_

_**Oh, ya. Today's my brothers birthday so everyone, wish him a happy 10th birthday!**_

_**What's the name of the episode where Candace and Perry switch brains? I want to do that one next.**_


	6. Do These Antlers Make My Head Look Big?

This chapter is dedicated to Invaderzimfannumber1 as a be-lated birthday present. It was suppose to be up yesterday, but I wasn't allowed on the computer.

The original name of this episode was Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat.

--

**Chapter 6 Do These Antlers Make My Head Look Big?**

Setting: A Creepy Looking Castle

Inside the Castle there is an evil scientist and a fat guy standing in a giant ring.

Scientist: Do you know what I'm going to do today, Tom? Its time to test, the teleporter!

He pulls down a switch and there is a flash of light inside the ring. There is another flash of light in the giant rind besides it and Tom is teleported into it.

Scientist: Eureka! Now I can teleport myself anywhere in the world!

Tom: Wouldn't you have to take one of those things there to the other place first?

It turns out it was all just a TV show Dib was watching. He's sitting on the sofa and Zim and Gir are standing behind it with a laser gun pointed at Dibs head. He doesn't even notice them.

Zim: Gir! I know how we're going to take over the world today!

Dib gets scared and jumps.

Dib: How long have you been there?

Prof. Membrane walks in without his goggles on.

Zim: Me and Gir are going to build a teleporting device!

Membrane: Dib, why can't you be more like your friend and study REAL SCIENE! Now, if only you could teleport to where my goggles are.

Zim: I'll keep an eye out for them... probably. Lets go, Gir!

Zim and Gir leave and Prof. Membrane goes into the kitchen to look for his goggles.

Dib: So that's what my dad's eyes look like!

Setting: Zim's House

Zim has a montage and builds a teleporter that looks like a giant pair of goggles.

Zim: Yes! Its finished!

Gir: Maybe we can teleport to a pig farm!

Zim: Ya... hey, where's Minimoose?

Setting: Dibs room

Dib is in his bed sleeping with Minimoose. He wakes up.

Dib: Hey! Your Zims Moose thing! What are you doing here?

Dib goes into the kitchen holding Minimoose.

Dib: Dad, I'm going to give Zim his stupid Moose thing back.

Membrane: That's nice, son.

Dib: Oh, and Gretchen's going to be here soon. Try not to embarrass me in front of her again.

Membrane: Dib, you do a fine job of that on your own with all your talk about vampires and werewolves.

Setting: Zim's Front Lawn

Dib: ZIM! Why was your moose in my house! Hey, what's that?

Zim: Teleports.

Dib: That's stupid. They're connected to each other. You can hardly teleport anywhere.

Zim: Do not question Zim!

Dib: I'm telling Dad what you made! You so busted!

Dib trips over a switch and lands inside on side of the teleporter while holding Minimoose and comes the other.

Zim: It works! Dib, are you okay?

Dib: Wait, how'd you get so big? And whys my hand brown?

Dib pulls a mirror out of a random box.

Dib: AH! I'm a moose!

Zim: Hm. when you and Minimoose went through the teleporter at the same time it must have switched your brains!

Dib: This is horrible! Oh no! Gretchens going to be at my house soon! You better switch me back!

Zim: Of course I'm going to switch you back! Do you really think I want your brain soiling such an inginious moose I created? Hey, wheres MiniMoose? I mean Dib. I mean MiniMoose in Dibs body?

MiniMoose enters the secret door in the side of the house into his lair.

Zim: Where could he have gone!

Keef shows up.

Keef: Hey there Zim! Whatcha doin?

Zim: We built a teleportation device and accidentally switch Dib and Minimoose's brains.

Keef: Oh my god! Your so cool Zim!

Zim: We're looking for Minimoose so we can switch them back. Want to help?

Keef: Sure! Anything for my two best friends in the whole world!

Setting: Minimoose's Lair

Minimoose is in the pipe thing that leads to his lair. He's having trouble getting down it because his heads so big. He finally gets through and lands in his seat.

Dark booty: Ah, there you are- Agent Moth man? How'd you get in here?

Minimoose: Meep.

A hat falls from nowhere and lands on his head.

Dark booty: Agent M! Brilliant disguise!

Minimoose looks confused. He pulls a mirror out of his pocket and looks at his reflection.

Minimoose: MEEP!

Dark booty: Now for your mission. Chicky Licky statues have been disappearing all over town. Without that chicken there's just nothing fun about eating lunch anymore. Now, drop what you're doing and find out what happened to those statues by lunchtime!

Minimoose salutes him and leaves on his MiniScooter.

Setting: Road

Minimoose is waiting for the light to change.

Gaz: Dib?

Minimoose looks over and sees Gaz standing on the sidewalk.

Gaz: What's with the tiny scooter and the ugly hat? (She waits for a response) Dib? Dib, are you going to say something?

The light changes and he drives off.

Gaz: Finally he decided its better not to talk.

Setting: Dibs house

Dib: Hurry up! Gretchen's going to be here soon!

Zim: Don't worry! We've almost printed the last of them.

Zim shows Dib the poster. There's a horrible picture of him yelling while holding Minimoose.

Dib: Lost platypus looks like a boy? Why'd you use that picture!?

Zim: It's the only picture we had.

Dib: I don't want any one to see that!

Zim: Then you might not want to look outside.

Dib looks out side and sees a giant dirigible with the poster on it.

Keef: (in the dirigible) Gee, I sure hope this makes Zim happy!

Dib: What!? NO!

Zim and Gir walk off with the posters.

Setting: Tak Evil Inc.

Singers: Tak Evil Incorporated!

Tak is in a room with a whole bunch of Chicky Licky statues. Tak is pulling out the tapes. Suddenly something crashes and there's a hole in the wall.

Tak: Dib?

A hat falls onto Minimoose's head.

Tak: Minimoose!

She pulls out a button and pushes it. A cage falls from the ceiling onto Minimoose.

Tak: Sorry about the small cage. But if I knew you were going to disguise yourself as Dib I would have set a bigger trap. Now, you're probably wondering what I'm doing with all these Chicky Licky statues. I've had that annoying song stuck in my head all week! I'm going to pull out the tapes and replace them with my own song! It will have subliminal messages telling everyone to destroy Zim! But I'm having a hard time doing it.

Setting: Random Street

Zim puts up one of the posters. A police officer shows up.

Officer: Missing Moose?

Zim: Yup.

Officer: (into walkie talkie) Officer 3313, we have a 10b. Yup, a missing Moose that looks like a boy. Now, don't worry you 2. After a lunch at Chicky Licky's we'll have the Tri-States finest on the job.

Setting: Dibs House

Prof. Membrane is looking for his goggles under the sink. Dib floats in.

Dib: Dad! You'll never guess what Zim and Gir did!

Membrane: What did he do this time?

Dib: Look at me! (Doorbell rings) If that's Gretchen... tell her I'm getting ready! I don't want her to see me like this!

Dib leaves and Prof. Membrane answers the door.

Membrane: Hello there! You must be my son's friend!

Gretchen: My names Gretchen. Is Dib here?

Membrane: He's still getting ready. Have a seat. While you wait, I'll make you a snack. You like toast?

Gretchen sits down and Prof. Membrane goes into the kitchen. Dib is hiding under the sofa. Gretchen notices him.

Gretchen: Oh, hi Minimoose! Come here. (She picks him up.) How's my favourite Moose? (She scratches his head)

Dib: Oh, I'm wonderful! I mean... Meep?

Prof. Membrane walks in with a plate full of toast. He sets it down on the table.

Membrane: Hey, why don't you watch some TV while we wait for my son to finish getting ready? I have some great baby movies of him. (He turns on the TV) Oh, look. There he is talking a bath. Oh, look! Little bubbles.

Dib goes into the kitchen for a second.

Dib: Dad! Remember what we talked about?

Membrane: What talk?

Dib: (sighs) Just turn off the home movies!

Setting: Tak Evil Inc.

Tak is ranting about her song, trying to think of the lyrics. Minimoose pulls a booby pin out of his hair. (A/n: Of course Dib wears booby pins. How else does his hair stay up like that?) He gets out of the cage and tackles Tak. He then attempts to hit her with his antlers, but then remembers he's in Dib's body.

Tak: Ha! You don't have your antlers anymore! Now your no match for me!

She gets hit with a trench coat.

Tak: Ow! Are trench coats really that strong?

Setting: Dibs house

Gretchen is feeding Dib.

Membrane: Your such a nice girl. I can see why my son built a shrine to you in his room. Opps. I probably shouldn't have said that! Anyways, thanks for feeding that Moose while I look for my goggles.

Gretchen: No problem. What's in this moose food anyways?

Membrane: Mostly leaves and twigs.

Dib looks disgusted and then pukes.

Membrane: Minimoose! Now I have to get the carpet cleaned again.

He takes Dib outside.

Membrane: Hey! Maybe I lost my goggles when I was folding my son's laundry! Why don't you help me look?

Setting: Tak Evil Inc.

Tak: Wait, I can't fight you while you dressed like Dib! Invader Melissa supports DaTr! Hey, look! Bigfoot!

Minimoose looks away for a second and Tak runs off. He looks in his pocket and finds a video camera attached to one of those cords you use to plug it into a TV. He uses it to capture Tak like a lasso.

Tak: Curse you Minimoose the bigheaded boy!

Setting: Outside Chicky Licky's

Singer: Agent M!

Minimoose is going around town returning all the Chicky Licky statues.

Random Kid: Hey! The boy missing his platypus is returning Chick Licky!

He and 2 other kids cheer.

Setting: Zim's House

Dib is in front of Dibs house yelling at him and Gir.

Dib: This is horrible! My Dad is ruining my life!

Gir: To bad you couldn't be a mongoose.

Dib: I don't wanna be a mongoose! I want my old body back!

Minimoose shows up.

Zim: There you are Minimoose!

A few moments later...

Zim: So this is how you went through the first time? You were holding Minimoose?

Dib is in the teleporter holding Minimoose.

Dib: Yes! Now hurry! He's a lot heavier now!

Zim pushes a button on his laptop and Minimoose and Dib come out the teleporter.

Dib: You guys are so busted! I'm telling Dad!

Dib runs off in his own body.

Setting: Tak Evil Inc.

Tak is tangled up in the cord.

Tak: I gotta get out of this!

She begins to bounce around trying to get out. She accidentally hits her shrinkinator.

Tak: My shrinkinator! Maybe I should have turned it off before I turned it into a plantern.

The shrinkinator fires.

Setting: Zim's lawn

Dib: Come on Dad! Hurry up!

The beam from the shrinkinator hits teleporter. Prof. Membrane walks in.

Membrane: Oh my goodness! Did you make this?

Zim: Yes! Of course Zim made it!

Prof. Membrane picks up the teleporter, which looks like a pair of goggles.

Membrane: These are so much nicer then the pair I lost!

A fly passes by. It goes through one eyehole and teleports out the other.

Membrane: Thanks boys! Now, you kids have fun!

--

This episode didn't have a song, but the credits did so I'm putting the song here.

Music Starts

Singer: He's a twig-eating bigheaded boy of action!

He's a paranormal-obsessed kid with a moose's brain!

You best leave him alone; he's got proof on his camera phone

And whenever he's around you here the alien's say-

Tak: Great! Now I have this song stuck in my head!

Singer: He's Minimoose! Minimoose the bigheaded boy!

Music Ends

Okay, that's my favourite song so far. Oh ya, I also had a dream I was watching the video of baby Dib taking a bath O.o

I'm doing are you my mummy next because ZaTrForever wanted me to.


	7. Authors Note

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry I haven't been updating. My computer time was cut down to one hour because I was on to much and now its gone down even more because of finals. I'll try to update soon. The chapters almost done._

_If you have any chapter requests or ideas I'm happy to take them, heres the episodes I'm going to do (I'm working on are you my mummy):_

_Phineas and Ferb Get Busted_

_Leave the Busting to Us_

_Hail Doofania_

_I, Brobot_

_S'Winter_

_Its About Time!_

_The Best Lazy Day Ever_

_The only episode I have a problem with doing is Journey to the Center of Candace because it would basically be the same thing as NanoZim. I'll do any episode besides that one. Theres still more episodes to come out, so lets hope I get good ideas._

_Once summer vacation starts, I'll update a lot more._

_~InvaderMelissa_


End file.
